This invention relates to an adapter (which will be called an “optical connector adapter” in the present specification) for use in optically connecting a pair of optical connectors.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication (JP-B) No. 8-7302 discloses an optical connector adapter of the type. The optical connector adapter comprises a first shell for receiving a first optical connector plug inserted therein and a second shell for receiving a second optical connector plug inserted therein. The first and the second shells are removably fastened to each other. When the first and the second optical connector plugs are inserted into the first and the second shells, respectively, the first and the second optical connector plugs are optically connected to each other.
Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 3000342 discloses another optical connector adapter. The optical connector adapter has a lock lever for locking two shells in a butted state. The lock lever is rotated to bring the shells into a locked state or an unlocked state.
However, each of the optical connector plugs has a large number of parts and a complicated structure so that a space-saving design is difficult to achieve. Since a special jig or tool is required in an assembling operation, the number of assembling steps is increased and the assembling operation can not be simplified.